Fallen
by yukari-chan
Summary: [HIATUS]Sasuke has finally come in terms with his feelings towards a certain blonde and decides that he no longer wants to hide these emotions. This causes him to turn to a... magazine? [SasuNaru] quite OOC
1. Ethereal Smile

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me even though I've been a good girl and asked for nothing more ;

**Warning**: Shounen ai, yaoi pairing (boy-boy love). Mild language

**A/N**: What's this!? A story out of the CCS fandom? gasp! Yep. My first Naruto fic. Be kind and please be supportive ;) don't be too harsh; the storyline may be a bit cliché. Oh yeah, it doesn't follow the exact storyline of the manga. HAPPY READING!

""- dialogue

_italicized_- thoughts

* * *

**Fallen**

((01. Ethereal Smile))

- yukari-chan

Uzumaki Naruto. The young Kyuubi holder was now the ripe age of 17. The loudmouth ninja had grown up over these years. His hair was still a disarray of spikes glowing the same golden blonde and his cerulean blue eyes were still as vivid as the morning sky. But lost were his baby fat and a tad bit of the hyperactive personality. Don't get me wrong, he is still the Uzumaki Naruto that ran all over the village annoying everyone with his energy, the Naruto that slurps up his ramen in record speed, the Naruto who dreamed of becoming Hokage and of course, the Naruto who showed his loyalty and devotion to the relationship he shared with the Uchiha. He was and still is the Uzumaki Naruto that values friendships and his village over his own life.

Uchiha Sasuke. The prodigy of Konoha and legendary sole survivor of the elite Uchiha clan. He had matured into Konoha's most eligible bachelor. His dark hair and ebony eyes still contrasted to his pale ivory skin. Like Naruto, he changed over these years as well. After the Orochimaru incident, he became even more reserved if that was possible. There was no doubt that the villagers feared him but still pitied him, pitied him for his past. It was the same pity he grew up with and hated, the pity he still loathed. It was this that turned him towards the one person he could trust; he opened himself to the outcast of the village, Uzumaki Naruto. And like that, he shut out the scornful glares and whispers from the villagers. He befriended the blonde boy and one of the strongest, if not weirdest, relationships bloomed.

---

-Knock knock-

A young man with raven hair stood outside a fairly shabby door, his patience wearing thin with each passing second. He tapped his sandal-clad foot irritatingly on the cement floor.

_Naruto, where are yo-_

He cut himself off when he briefly recalled the blonde stating that he had plans tonight. Dinner. Dinner with the heir to the Hyuuga family. Naruto had a date with Hinata. Sweet and shy Hinata who was head over heels in love with Naruto. Only Naruto was dense enough to never have realized her feelings towards him.

Sasuke felt something burning within him thinking about it; he knew what this feeling was but he chose to ignore it. The emotion was slowly eating at him, tempting him to react. He slid down slowly against the door and sat, waiting for his companion to return home.

---

And Naruto was clearly as thick as Sasuke had said regarding Hinata's feelings. He only sees her as a friend and sister but thoughts of her as someone special in his life has occurred before. That idea was banished as soon as it was created.

_Someone as pure and pleasant as her would never want to be anything more with a demon._

Shaking the negative thoughts out of his head they stopped in front of her gates.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" The girl visibly reddened at the formality of his words.

"A-ariga-ga-tou. I had a wo-wonderul time tonight."

"Ah? Don't worry about it. I had a great time as well." Naruto plastered a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto-ku-kun, you sh-should smile more. You have a beautiful sm-i-ile." Naruto's eyes widen in shock. The poor girl's face was consumed in red as the blood rushed rapidly to her cheeks.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Oyasumi nasai, Naruto-kun."

"Oyasumi, Hinata-chan."

"Be ca-careful on yo-your way home."

"I will." He smiled and waved good-bye before heading towards his apartment.

---

The blonde was too busy thinking of the compliment Hinata had given him to even notice the dark figure that blocked his way.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto looked down and saw a pathetic looking lump on the ground. He extended his hand out to help him up but Sasuke swatted the hand away.

"What are you doing here, bastard?"

"Couldn't sleep." He answered as if it was the most obvious response there was. He shoved the blonde into the apartment before going in himself.

Naruto headed towards the kitchen to fix 2 cups of tea while Sasuke roamed around the apartment picking up empty instant ramen cups. After discarding about 14, he plopped himself down on the worn couch.

"How was your date?" The dark haired shinobi questioned, barely hiding the snarl in his voice.

"It wasn't a date, how come you don't understand that?" Naruto retorted.

"Of course it wasn't, who would want to date a dimwit like you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Like anyone would want to date the likes of you, bastard."

"You want me to list all the females, not to mention, males, to you?"

Naruto glared at him as he shoved a mug towards the boy.

"Hmm… would you like to hear the local list first or international?" Sasuke smirked as he took a gulp of the hot tea.

"Fuck up." Naruto stood up and walked towards his bedroom. He rummaged around until he pulled out an extra blanket and pillow. He tossed the blanket and pillow to Sasuke before steping into the bathroom.

"Ano sa, ano sa." Naruto leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Nani, usuraonkachi?"

"Do I have a pretty smile?"

"PFFFFFFFT" The tea that was formerly in Sasuke's mouth was sprayed all over a small coffee table gracing the middle of the living room.

"NANI?!" Sasuke managed to sputter.

"Hinata said I have a beautiful smile; what do you think?" Naruto gave Sasuke one of his most charming grins before turning back towards the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, you better clean that up. And don't you dare come in here, pervert." Naruto scolded.

"Why the hell would I even consider walking into you showering? And I'm not a damn pervert!!"

"I SAW you reading Icha Icha Paradise, don't you dare deny anything!"

"I was NOT reading that piece of trash!"

"Then why would you have it? HENTAI!"

"I DON'T HAVE ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!"

"I SAW IT IN YOUR APARTMENT. ALL THREE VOLUMES!"

"IT WAS A DAMN BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM KAKASHI-SENSEI! ALRIGHT?"

"So you DO have it. Tch, you better stay out, I'm locking the door just to be safe." Naruto scoffed.

---

Ebony eyes scrutinized the tiny cracks in the ceiling. The paint was getting old and the roof was leaking. He found certain spots darker from the rain. If he stared hard enough, he could make out faces and objects. Sasuke sighed deeply. It was almost dawn and he only managed to squeeze in 2 hours of sleep.

Surrendering to the lord of insomnia, he stood up and wrapped the blanket around himself. It was his third time here this week; for some reason, he found it more comforting and easier to succumb to slumber in Naruto's apartment.

He shifted around the apartment noiselessly even though he knew Naruto couldn't be awakened with noise. He rummaged around the cabinets in the kitchen looking for tea bags. Two of the three cabinets were filled with instant ramen cups. It was such a surprise that they were all lined up neatly in rows and organized by flavors while the rest of Naruto's apartment looked like it was ransacked by a bunch of elephants. In the last cabinet he found the tea bags. Pouring hot water into a mug, he started to mindlessly dunking the tea bag in and out of the water.

Sasuke wrapped the blanket tighter around himself as he took the steaming mug into his grasp. Noticing that the area was suddenly brighter, he turned towards the windows. The sun could be seen peeping up from the far off scenery. It was starting to creep up over Konoha. He found his legs carrying him over to a door that stood half ajar. He softly tiptoed into the room.

His heart pounded against his chest at the vision before him. The blonde lay tangled amongst his baby blue bed sheets and comforter. His body was splayed at weird angles across the whole bed, not to mention he was practically spilling off the edge. Sasuke found his eyes enthralled by the peaceful expression gracing Naruto's face. Gone was all his pent up energy.

_Why can't he always be this… calm… and perfect?_

Sasuke sat himself in front of a chest of drawers as he admired the Kyuubi holder some more. The occasional sunlight filtering in through the roughly shut curtains trickled against the tanned skin of the sleeping shinobi, making him look more ethereal than possible. Sasuke found a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched his best friend sleep. He watched the steady rhythmic breathing and the occasional flutter of eyelids against the intruding light. He watched a tiny dribble of drool slip out from the corner of the pink lips and onto the unfortunate pillow.

"Naruto, how many years has it been?" he murmured softly to the sleeping form.

_I realize now that I know nothing about you. I don't know anything about your past, your family. I don't know your favorite color, I assume it's orange but who knows. I don't know your hobbies. I never knew whether you preferred your eggs scrambled or fried or if you favored dogs to cats._

Sasuke shifted on the ground uncomfortably as he fixed his gaze on Naruto. A smile hung awkwardly on his lips as the usually cold obsidian orbs softened.

_But I know the sparkle in your eyes when ideas hurtle themselves at you. I memorized the smile that graces your flawless face, I know the curves of the whisker markings scarred on your cheeks. I know the rough feel of your calloused hands and the citrus scent with a hint of ramen that can only be dubbed you._

_Orange ramen_. He grimaced at the thought but knew Naruto would be more than happy to taste test it.

"I know I like you... a lot; that much I can tell you." He whispered gently.

He had finally gone past the stage of denial. Sasuke no longer fought with himself over whether or not he harbored feelings of… love and affection towards this loudmouth ninja. He knew he did; and that scared him. But in the fear he felt knowing that he, god forbid, loved someone, he found comfort. He found a part of himself he had long ago abandoned after the fall of his clan. He smiled more freely even though that was still rare. He socialized just a speck more than the usual grunt and death glare. He felt like he finally found freedom, he had found himself in this bond he shared with Naruto.

Sasuke crawled a little closer to the side of the bed and reached out.

"Hinata was right, you have a beautiful smile." His fingers reached out to brush away the golden locks that had settled themselves over the lidded cerulean eyes.

"Naru-"

-THUMP-

"Itai" Naruto groaned as he came rolling off the bed.

Sasuke's face glowed bright red at the prospect that Naruto may have heard everything he said. Just as the boy was tumbling off the bed, his reflexes caused him to jump back. And was he thankful that he didn't catch the blonde, who knew if he could control himself.

"Sa-sasuke? What are you doing in here?" Naruto mumbled as he disentangled himself from the mass of baby blue.

"I'm not, you're still dreaming." As an afterthought he added "Dobe."

"Why are you blushing? Were you… peeping!?" Naruto clasped his comforter tighter around his body.

"No one would waste their time peeping at you." Sasuke ducked out of the room before Naruto's pillow came sailing at him.

_Chikushou! Why couldn't I just say something nice to him?_

tbc

* * *

**A/N**: iCk. I know they might be OOC but I'm working on it!! Is this starting okay for my first Naruto fic? Ahh I didn't even get to Sasuke's "source" yet ;Pp Please leave some feedback and tell me if I should continue ;) 


	2. Amusing Exploits

****

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me cries 

**Warning**: Shounen ai, yaoi pairing (boy-boy love). Mild language

**A/N**: School's back!! And I can't say I don't have time to write because I can get home in time to still be able to eat breakfast -- Yep, yep. Thanks for the reviews they really brightened my day. Please keep them coming :Pp this chapter is kinda… bizarre… so is the chapter title (doesn't really relate, it actually never does). I wasn't in my right mind while writing it, but then again, I never am.

""- dialogue

_italicized_- thoughts

* * *

**Fallen**

(( 02. Amusing Exploits ))

- yukari-chan

---

"Oi dobe." Sasuke called from the living room.

"Nani?" A very sleepy Naruto grumbled back.

"I boiled some water for your ramen. I'm going home to change."

"YOU boiled water for ME? Unbelievable."

"Shut up. Don't forget we have to meet Kakashi-sensei at the bridge later."

Naruto heard the front door slam shut.

_Tch. He doesn't even say goodbye._

---

_He looked like a fallen angel. ARGH!! Stop thinking of him!_ Sasuke shook his head violently trying to knock the thoughts of Naruto out of his head.

_He'd freak out if he knew you were thinking stuff like this. You're his rival. R-I-V-A-L and best friend. Best friends don't think like that about other best friends. ESPECIALLY a best friend that's your rival. Eep._

Sasuke fought to keep his balance as he tripped over a rock that just happened to be in his way. He stared at the rock before kicking off to the right.

_Focus… you don't want to die like that. But- what if I DO die. What if I die and Naruto never knew I- I- lo- ARGH just say it. What if he never knew I loved him?_

_What do I do?_

---

A quarter to noon and the three members of Team 7 were found waiting faithfully at the infamous red bridge for their once-again-late sensei. Sasuke felt his eyes constantly straining over to sneak a peek at the blonde ninja. It wasn't a big deal except for the fact that Naruto had caught him. Twice.

_Let's look at something else. Something else_… the dark eyes ravaged the scenery surrounding him, trying to find something to focus on. _Sakura. Sakura reading a magazine. Teen Kunoichi. Teen Kunoichi? Nani?_

He scooted himself a little closer to the pink haired girl who was leaning against a tree, immersed in her magazine. He squinted his eyes a little, barely making out the bold headlines on the cover. 'How To Catch His Heart'

_Do they actually teach you that?_ He mused.

"Etou… Sasuke." Sasuke jumped upon hearing the voice of the epitome of his thoughts.

"Na-nani?" He turned around to face a Naruto wearing a very solemn expression.

"Why were you in my room this morning?"

"I was trying to kill you."

"NANI?!"

"Your snoring kept me up."

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto sounded even more serious than before.

"You should go see Tsunade-baba. You have some SERIOUS sleeping disorder."

Shock. Sasuke stood with his mouth agape. _Is he… caring about me?! What do I say? Should I tell him how I feel? No. That would scare him. _Naruto continued staring at Sasuke dealing with his inner turmoil.

"Daijoubu, Sasuke-baka?"

"Huh?" For a few fleeting seconds the legendary Uchiha looked lost.

"I asked… Are. You. Okay?"

"Hn. You don't have to talk like that, I'm not a dobe like you."

_Tell him you like him, Sasuke, TELL him._

"Bastard. Kill a guy for trying to care." Naruto mumbled audibly while he started to stomp off to Sakura.

"SAAAAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto called out to her. Normally he would try and ask her out right about now but he knew better. Sakura had finally settled and accepted Lee's undying affection and devotion towards her. Lee was someone he deeply respected and no way would he joke around with Sakura and ruin their relationship.

"How are you today, Sakura-chan?" He asked enthusiastically.

And just like that, Sasuke watched his love and ex-fanclub member laughing and conversing normally, for once. By now, Sakura would have usually bonked Naruto on the head and followed up with a kick sending the blonde across the bridge. Something was definitely different today. His eyes traveled from Naruto to Sakura, both engaged in an animated conversation.

Dark eyes flickered between them. He felt that familiar pang of envy wash over him as they sat whispering and giggling to each other, too close for the likes of Sasuke. He glowered at the pair under the tree. He gagged a bit realizing how perfect they looked together, laughing with the petals drifting ever so romantically down on them. Thank god Sakura had Rock Lee. He knew Naruto would be safe from her grasp. Although she can be a bitch, he knows that she would never go as low as play around with someone's feelings. Even with that comforting thought, he managed to devise over a hundred ways to kill, if not seriously inflict pain upon the pink haired girl.

_Stay clam Sasuke, stay calm. We can't have you going off and killing a teammate, now can we?_ He tried to reason with himself.

"Yo!" For once he was grateful for the presence of his teacher.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto and Sakura managed to bellow. This habit of theirs never stopped through out these years.

"Ah, hai, hai. You see, I oversle-"

"LIA- you WHAT?"

"I'm too tired to think of any excuses."

"Ano sa, Ano sa! Kakashi-sensei, do we have an A-class mission today? Fight some missing-nins? Huh? Something exciting, right? RIGHT?" Naruto poured his questions out.

"Actually… funny thing about the mission… we don't have one today."

"NANI?!" The three shinobis shrieked out.

"Well… Hokage-sama had informed me yesterday but it just happened to slip from my mind. So enjoy the rest of your day off and we'll meet tomorrow!" Kakashi muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke. His team didn't even get a chance to respond to his lack of liability.

Team 7 stood there, gaping at the spot that their teacher had just escaped from.

"What was that?" Sakura remarked before walking towards the tree to retrieve her magazine.

Naruto was still standing there staring at the space that Kakashi had occupied just a while before. Sasuke took this as a chance. He strode over to where Sakura was. Planting his feet firmly in front of her, he mustered a death glare as he tried to control the anger seeping out of him.

"Sakura." He growled, barely above a whisper so Naruto couldn't hear.

"Hai? Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him, hardly concealing her confusion at his tone.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nani?"

"You heard what I said."

"Naruto and I?"

"Hn." He towered over her, hoping to scare her out of her wits, yet he couldn't help but falter at the response he got from his teammate.

"None. Of. Your. Business." She replied with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" He screeched before turning around to make sure Naruto was still engulfed with the empty space.

"Sasuke-kun… are you perhaps… JEALOUS?" Sakura said, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice and eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why should I be?"

"For someone as confident as you, I never thought you'd be so timid about the topic of love. Jaa, Sasuke-kun, I've got to go find Lee-kun now." She waved at him before prancing towards Naruto and bidding him goodbye for the day.

"Ahh, I'm leaving as well. Bye Sasuke." Naruto called as he strolled off the bridge with his hands resting on the back on his head.

Sasuke blinked a few times before absorbing everything. _So they were just… talking?_

---

"Naruto." The raven haired boy paused bashfully before talking in a deep breath and continuing.

"You know… I like you."

"NO, no, no. That won't work." Sasuke was found standing in front of a mirror in his bedroom. His shoulders visibly sagged as he exhaled.

He eyed himself in the mirror. The calmness of dark silky strands framing his pale face contrasted with the feral ebony spikes protruding in the back. Ivory fingers wove through the spikes as they tugged them downwards only to have them reverting back to spikes once they were released.

_So a new hairstyle seems impossible unless I keep my hair drenched in water._

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day before flopping down on his neatly made bed. He cocked his head to the side and spotted the Team 7 photo.

_What am I going to do about you, Naruto?_ He enjoyed how naturally the name rolled off his tongue.

"Na-ru-to." He smiled sheepishly at himself.

"I shouldn't be feeling things like this. But I do." He murmured before drifting off to sleep.

---

Ebony eyes fluttered open despite strong protests from his body. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, 3:48 AM. He groaned loudly as he rammed his head back onto the pillow, willing the force to put him back to sleep. After lying there for almost 15 minutes with his eyes wide open, Sasuke left the comfort and warmth of his bed.

His thoughts wandered back to his previous dilemma. _How will I confess to Naruto? I-I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's the only real one I've ever had._ He smiled, knowing that it was acceptable because he was in the privacy of his own home.

_How can I go about telling Naruto? He's so dense he might not even understand it if I told him as straightforward as possible. And what if he finds me disgusting? How can I confess to him so that he'll fall in love with me? So that I can… win his heart._

_Teen Kunoichi! Didn't it teach females how to win some guy's heart? That's it! I'll use the magazine. But… there's no way in hell I'm going to go to a store and buy it. I can't be seen purchasing something like that_.

He shruddered at the inquiring gaze the cashier would give him.

"Sakura! I'll just… borrow it from her!" He declared out loud to his vacant room.

He checked the clock again. _It's almost 4. I should go and ste- borrow it now._

---

A shadowed figure crouched beneath an open window. Trying to steady his heartbeat and breathing, Sasuke mentally debated with himself about the righteousness of what he was currently doing.

_I'm only borrowing it. I'll return it when I'm done. It's okay that I'm not exactly… asking for permission… Sakura would do anything for me anyway_. He thought, trying to persuade himself that he was doing the correct thing.

_Plus, it's a bit late; I don't want to wake her up right NOW to bother her about the magazine. I'll just simply take now and return later._

"You could also just come over and ask her in the morning, retard." He mumbled to himself.

"But, you wouldn't want to answer the questions that would arise from that action would you? Think of what people will say." He replied automatically.

Finally done convincing himself, the dark haired ninja crept into the room through the window using all the experience he's had with stealth over these years. He remained in a kneeled position below the window for a few seconds making sure that the figure on the bed was not roused from his sudden appearance. Ebony eyes scanned the room until they stopped at the wooden desk at the opposite corner of the room.

Lying there all crisp and awaiting him was the magazine. It was an easy task slipping across the room, taking possession of the periodical and heading back. He had successfully maneuvered himself around various clothing articles, furniture and gadgets that were laid haphazardly around the room. He smiled to himself as he neared the window.

"Sasuke-kun."

Said boy froze in mid step. Just a little bit and he would have been out of there successful.

"You know… you could have just asked me if you could borrow it." Sasuke slowly turned his head towards the bed. Sitting there was a pretty pink haired girl, looking much too awake to have just been woken up from his appearance. She wore an amused smile and an evil glint in her eyes.

tbc

* * *

**A/N**: ;T so it was a strange chapter. I didn't really know where I was going with it. Hopefully it'll be better, and I KNOW that they are OOC, especially Sasuke, but I rather like it like that. ;) it's the beauty of fanfiction. Thank you again for the support!! 


	3. Leaves of Three, Let Them Be

**Disclaimer**: I WILL own Naruto one day. Buwhahahahaa you just watch (insert evil face)

**Warning**: Shounen ai, yaoi pairing (boy-boy love). Mild language

**A/N**: (insert smiley face because stupid character-nazi stole all the cute symbols) Thank youuu to all my readers and the lovely comments, I just hope my updates don't disappoint too much people :T

""- dialogue

_italicized_- thoughts

* * *

**Fallen**

(( 03. Leaves of Three, Let Them Be ))

- yukari-chan

---

Silence engulfed the room even though it didn't seem like it. If Sakura's smile could emit sounds, it would have been laughing. It would have been a laugh that would have her doubled over in pain at the incredibility of the situation, a laugh that would be haunting the dark haired shinobi for ages to come. Sasuke had no idea how long he's been standing there. His heart thumped painfully against his chest and his breath was hitched in his throat. If he didn't die of embarrassment right now, he'd fall over from the lack of oxygen.

The room became stuffy and hot even though the late autumn breeze slithered in from the open window. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to buy it myself. At least it wouldn't have ended up like this._

His eyes darted around the room, wanting to focus on anything, anything but the mocking emerald orbs that were glinting unnaturally in the dark. He wasn't embarrassed. That would be an understatement. He was completely and utterly mortified. The great Uchiha Sasuke caught stealing a magazine. A magazine for females. He was caught stealing a magazine from his teammate, in her room. It was one thing if he was caught stealing porn from Naruto, not that it would ever happen, but no, Sasuke was caught with a girly magazine, on LOVE. Is that even believable?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He wanted to crawl into the little corner and hide. Him, the top ninja of Konoha would rather sneak away and hide than face what might possibly be 'Inner Sakura' revealed. He forced himself to face her. After all, she's supposed to be afraid of him, not the other way around. She should be flocking around him, not looking all dominating and scary with the shadows cast eerily over her. She wasn't supposed to look like she wanted to eat him.

"Are you serious?" Her tone was mocking; she didn't even bother hiding the grin that had formed on her lips.

Silence. He would have been angry if he remembered how to be.

"Why didn't you just ask me for advice?"

_WHAT?!_ He was expecting a scolding on larceny. He was expecting to feel Sakura's wrath or worst… laughter, her teasing and taunting laugh ringing merrily in the night air. Never. Never would he have expected an offering of advice or tips.

Greeted by silence again, it seemed that the stoic boy had lost his mask and to his convenience, his voice. His confusion and mortification were visibly displayed on his face.

"Nee… you're making this hard on me. Say something!" The pink haired ninja was getting restless with the silence.

"How about we make a deal?" A slight tightening of his lips signaled her to continue.

"I'll let you leave here with the magazine and I'll keep quiet about this… if you tell me why you want my magazine."

"And who you're planning to… try it on." She added after a second.

He scrutinized her through his dark eyes.

"Come on Sasuke! It's not like I don't know." She snorted out.

"Then why are you asking?"

"I want to hear you admit it."

_Sadistic bitch_. Sasuke barely held himself back as he glowered at her. _No need to make it worst._

"We don't have all day, Sasuke. In fact, the sun should be out soon and the village will be hustling and bustling, all wide awake."

His grip creased the glossy cover of the magazine.

"What if someone sees you leaving my house? Especially at a time like this. What if _he_… heard about it? What could he possibly think happened between us?" She questioned him all too innocently, batting her lashes as an extra touch.

"You have a boyfriend."

"And?"

"He… he-"

"Stop being such a PAIN and just answer!" Inner Sakura was itching to break out and smack Sasuke over the head for being such an adamant ass.

_She's right… just get it over with. You know it's true, she knows it, everyone probably knows. Except him of course… just say it and run! Run far away from her. Run away from the injustice._

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Naruto. I. For Naruto." And then he was gone.

Sakura chuckled to herself contentedly at what had happened. _So, Sasuke is finally going to make a move._

"Ganbatte, Sasuke-kun!" She cheered towards the window.

---

_Smooth. That was smooth Sasuke_. Even he knew that it was an idiotic and cheap move. He dashed home as quickly as possible, cradling the magazine against his chest. _It didn't go as planned but I still got it. It better be worth that interrogation with that damn Sakura_. He scowled and tiptoed into his house even though he knew there was no one to wake up.

"Tadaima." He listened as his voice echoed through the empty space. He couldn't help it. It was just a habit to announce that he was home even though there was no one, because… he thought that maybe, one day he would hear the 'okairinasai' as a response instead of the silence that usually ensued. He padded anxiously to his room like a child again. Like a child who had found a new toy and was eager to play.

He placed the magazine gently on his desk. It was scary but the glossy paper seemed to emit some sort of holy light. Sasuke knew. He knew that he might have to regard this magazine as his bible. It sat eerily on his desk, waiting, wanting, and screaming to be touched. Him? He sat across it on the edge of his bed. He stared at it suspiciously. Taking an unnaturally long time to walk over to his desk, he lightly traced his finger over the cover. Bold headlines scattered all over the glossy page with a picture of a giggling kunoichi on the cover.

Agile fingers nimbly flicked open the magazine cover. Sasuke stumbled back in shock. Wedged between the cover and the first page was a piece of stationary decorated with tiny blooming flowers and hearts.

_It was a TRICK! I fell for HER trick!_

Mockingly in front of the midnight eyes was a bubbly message in pink to match its owner's hair.

'GANBATTE SASUKE-KUN!! I KNEW YOU'D FALL FOR HIM!!!

P.S. You better inform me of your progress.

- Sakura-chan'

_Ughh… she added so many hearts._

He looked scornfully at the cheery happy faces she drew as encouragement for him. He swayed wearily as the paper fluttered down on the floor. His face still displayed a mix of emotions, ranging from surprise to contempt.

"She knew…" He kept whispering to himself over and over again.

---

Sasuke shuddered from embarrassment and the knowing wink that Sakura kept giving him every time Naruto was near. He knew he should have run away that morning. How could he forget that he'd have to face her again for training that afternoon; who exactly could forget something as important as that after such a traumatizing experience?

He perched himself on the railing of the bridge as he tried to rid himself of the pestering thoughts involving the incident that morning and of the kyuubi holder. Speaking of the kyuubi holder, Sasuke tore his gaze from Sakura's shrewd grin to the tuff of blonde hair under the tree. Dark eyes softened at the endearing sight of the fallen angel.

Feathery blond strands whipped gently in the wind and framed the innocent face. His eyes traced the smooth contours of the blonde's cheekbones; they lingered over the distinctive whiskers adorning the soft cheeks and then, the obsidian eyes found themselves ensnared by the vaguely parted lips, faintly glistening and all too welcoming. His face flushed as he was reminded of the previous morning's events and his confession. Well, it was somewhat of a confession. The great Uchiha shook his head fiercely before snapping up to the sound of a very fake coughing fit. Sakura had snuck up next to him and greeted him with a sly expression.

"So, how was it?"

"…" Sasuke chose to ignore her. The less he said, the less that can be used against him later on.

"Have you started to… _seduce_ Naruto yet?" Sakura gazed at him through narrowly slotted eyes

"…" Looking at her menacingly, he could _almost_ feel the bones of her jaw cracking against his knuckles.

"I'll take that as a 'the-magazine-is-useless-because-I-am-just-hopeless-like-that' glare."

"WHAT?" He couldn't hold it in anymore. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his seduction skills, practically every female in the village lusts after him. It was more like the fact that he didn't know how to go about carrying out his plan that was aggravating him, plus the lack of belief from his teammate that made him question whether or not he'll actually successfully pull through.

"So, when will you make your move?" She eyed him slyly again.

"Leave me alone." He stomped off only to be blocked by the silver-haired jounin.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, what's this seduction plan that Sakura is talking about?" Sasuke could almost feel the perverse grin Kakashi was hiding behind the mask.

"B-"

"YOU'RE LATEEE!!!" All three heads turned around to face the accusing finger of Naruto.

"Ahh, gomen, gomen, I had some… dolphin troubles today."

"LIAR!" Naruto was the only one to shout today.

"Heh." Kakashi scratched the back of his head bashfully…

"I'm not lying… but it's probably for your own good to believe I am." The silver haired jounin mumbled inaudibly.

---

"Bakaneko." The blonde mumbled as he crouched behind a bush. He idly scratched the exposed skin of his arms, not realizing that it was slowly becoming red and splotchy.

"Stupid Tora. I know that big Madame Shimiji is scary but you don't have to keep running away." Naruto kept muttering to himself as he continued to scratch his exposed skin.

"Target spotted." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kakashi on his earpiece.

"Position B, get ready to recover missing target, Tora."

_Position B? Shit… What am I?_ Blue eyes darted around his surroundings. He spotted the ribbon swaying in the air. _Found Tora. Now… am I B? Argh!! Here I GO._

Naruto pounced out from behind the bush as he tried to tackle the poor cat. Acting on instinct, the cat almost leapt away from Naruto's grasp only to be flattened between the orange jumpsuit and the Uchiha clan shirt. Naruto felt his breath being knocked out of his chest as a sudden weight crashed against him, sending both of them to hit the ground, hard.

"Itai…" Naruto groaned as he managed to gain some consciousness.

Poor Tora-neko was still squashed against the two boys, forgotten. Sasuke fought to keep the blush from conquering his face as he noticed their position and Naruto's panting didn't help much. His legs were tangled with Naruto's. They were lying on the ground; chest against chest and his lips were very… very close to his neck. _Just a bit closer… you won't even need the damn magazine._ His lids grew heavier as he started to lean into the unsuspecting neck.

"eEeeeoOoOooww…"

"Nani?" Sasuke snapped his head up to look at Naruto. Both boys looked at each other confused.

"Naruto… what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"eEeeoO-"

"Stupid cat." Sasuke muttered suddenly remembered their mission and got off of Naruto. He held poor Tora-neko in a death grip, almost executing revenge for the disruption earlier.

"Oy… why'd you jump out?"

"I ehh.. heh."

"Dobe."

"Ahh! Good job." The boys looked up to find Sakura and Kakashi heading towards them.

"Hai, hai. That was quite a show, Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured so only he could hear. Sasuke visibly reddened at her words.

---

_Stupid Tora. I hope you die in her grasp. Die cat, DIE._ Sasuke glared at the cat struggling in the arms of Madame Shimiji.

"OoOohh Tora-chan!! I was so worried about you! You've got to stop running away my widdle kitty witty."

Team 7 stood, mouths hanging open in shock despite the frequency of Tora's escapes. By now, they should be used to the sight of the Fire Country Lord's wife strangling the cat in her embrace, but they weren't. They politely thanked Madame Shimiji as she paid and exclaimed the usually 'it was a pleasure to work for you' as she left the office.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called out to the blonde.

"Hmm?" Piercing blue eyes were fixed on dark ones.

"Daijoubu?"

"I'm… fine… are you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Naruto… you're scratching yourself… did you get a rash or something?"

"Ehh?"

"Your skin is all red and blotchy... stop touching it!!"

"It is NOT. Come, let me see."

The formerly vertically challenged blonde has finally undergone his growth spurt. He has finally managed to stand a couple of centimeters taller than his female teammate, Haruno Sakura. But as fate would have it, Naruto always seemed to fall short of his rival or best friend, however you want to address their dysfunctional relationship. It seems that while Naruto shot up in height, so did the one Uchiha Sasuke. Like old times, Naruto fell exactly 5.5 centimeters shorter than Sasuke. So, Naruto yanked Sasuke closer and pushed him down by the shoulders until he could see himself reflected in the forehead protector. His actions caused a very uncharacteristic glow to settle on the pale ninja's face.

"NANI?! What is that?" Naruto started scratching his cheeks more feverishly upon seeing the irritated skin.

"NARUTO! Stop scratching, you'll make it worse, plus, you're making me itchy." Sasuke started rubbing his own arm. _Ehh?_ Dark eyes widened as he saw his own reddened skin.

"What'd you do to me dobe?!"

"WHAT? I didn't do anything to you!"

---

Naruto cowered under the bloodcurdling stare of the doctor. He never liked visiting doctors, never really had the need to since Kyuubi took care of the healing; he disliked hospitals even more. The whiteness of the walls and the sterile scent drove him to a little corner in his mind. The blonde shifted nervously in his seat as he unconsciously scooted closer to the dark haired shinobi next to him.

"Remember to wash yourselves thoroughly with soap and water. It is also for your benefit to discard the articles of clothing that have been in contact with the poison ivy plant unless you can wash them thoroughly. I wouldn't take the risk though."

The two boys tried to stay awake and keep themselves from scratching as the doctor droned on and on.

"It's important to keep your hands away from your eyes, mouth and face-" Naruto abruptly stopped scraping his cheek.

"And please… try to refrain from scratching or rubbing."

"Hai." The boys murmured in monotone.

"Please take care of yourselves and have a lovely day." The doctor addressed them with what was definitely scorn as he eyed Naruto.

---

"This is all your fault, Naruto."

"Is NOT."

"You're the stupid one who hid behind a poison ivy bush!"

"No one told you to pounce on me!!"

"You weren't supposed to BE there!!!"

"STOP SCRATCHING!!!" Naruto yanked Sasuke's wrist away from his other arm and held onto it. A blush settled on the Uchiha's already scarlet cheeks.

---

Sasuke lay on his bed as he wearily eyed the unexplored magazine. _Should I go check on Naruto or… go through that? He probably scratched his own eyes out by now. I'm just making excuses, aren't I? I'm going to have to face the magazine sooner or later; I went through too much trouble to NOT look at it. _He gazed at his clock before having a final contemplation on what he ought to do.

tbc

* * *

**A/N**: -sigh- I'm dragging this out longer than it needs to be. The strangest ideas keep coming to me as I write :P Ahh… I couldn't help it, I had to add to usual SasuNaru straddle. Show your love, leave a review… please? 


	4. Just a Show of Thanks

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't feel like a pedophile gawking at Sasuke. In addition, he and Naruto would be going at it like bunnies

**Warning**: Shounen ai, yaoi pairing (boy-boy love). Mild language

**A/N**: --;; there is a difference between 'blonde' and 'blond' and I've been using it wrongggg! Or maybe I haven't –whines- Ahh… I seriously need better, less cornballesque titles.

_italicized_- thoughts

* * *

**Fallen**

(( 04. Just a Show of Thanks ))

- yukari-chan

---

_Breathe… inhale, exhale, inhale- GO!_

Sasuke shook his head as an action to clear away his thoughts. It never seemed to work but it has recently become an annoying habit of his. Hanging around Naruto so much has affected him in ways he never thought possible. He has emotions now! Not only that, but he actually shows it. Maybe that's a bit exaggerated but you know… the occasional smile, frown and worry randomly etches itself on his features. In fact, the facial expressions for distress had skillfully arranged themselves on his face without his knowledge.

_Why isn't he opening up? It's not THAT late… did something happen to him? _Sasuke impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. _MATTE!_ He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, Naruto-style, before connecting his fist audibly onto the door.

_Heh. I forgot to knock…_

He found his patience wearing thin as well as he spent more time with Uzumaki. Again he drummed his fist against the wood, willing the disturbance to somehow swing the door open. Swing open it did.

Naruto greeted him with an irritated expression plastered on his usually cheerful face. His eyes sent a dangerous glare towards Sasuke whose arm was still in mid-air, frozen in knocking mode.

"What do you want?"

"…"

-SLAM-

Sasuke flinched as his knuckles met the surface of the door. Naruto should have at least had the decency to close it gently, it wasn't late but it wasn't exactly early. Taking in a deep breath, he proceeded to knock. He easily pounded his fist incessantly on the wooden door, almost automatically, the door sprung open.

"Oh. It's you again."

"Yeah."

"What can you possible want this time?" Naruto all but whined. He tugged his best friend in by his wide collar, not bothering to even wait for an answer to his question.

"I…" _Was worried sick about you. Yeah. He'll start laughing at me._ The midnight haired ninja slouched comfortably into the couch that Naruto had shoved him onto.

"Naruto… use it." He gestured his hand towards a plastic bottle he had brought with him. Cerulean eyes looked suspiciously at the clear liquid inside the bottle. He held it before his eyes.

"Alcohol? You want me to drink it?"

"RUBBING alcohol you DIMWIT!!! Disinfect your rash with it."

"Oh."

"Do it now."

"Why?"

"Uhh... Because you're going to forget once I leave."

"No I won't."

"Hn."

"FINE." The blond launched up from his seat to retrieve some cotton balls from the bathroom. A loud commotion was heard followed by complete silence.

"… Naruto?" Sasuke meekly whispered before getting up and quickly trotting to the bathroom.

"Naru-"

"Heh." Naruto lay sprawled across the bathroom floor with a wooden drawer compartment on his stomach and its contents all over the ground.

"The drawer was stuck, you see…"

"Klutz."

"Am NOT." Naruto huffed indignantly.

The raven-haired shinobi picked up the compartment and started dumping its contents back in.

---

"I can do this MYSELF!"

"STOP SQUIRMING AROUND!"

"NO."

"Naruto…"

"LEAVEEEE! I'll put it on myself."

"No you won't! Come on just stop moving."

"But it stings!" The blond whimpered and tried to look pitiful in the eyes on the Uchiha.

"Naruto."

"It hurts my skin."

"I promise it'll be quick."

"Fine." The blond thrust both arms out and turned his head away with a pout. Sasuke couldn't help but attempt to cover the tugging on his lips when he saw how adorable the kyuubi looked. He took the wrist closest to him and gently dabbed the swollen areas with the wet cotton ball. He could feel his heart contort in an impenetrable grip when he saw the Naruto's face twisted in discomfort. Without thinking, his eyes settled on the blond's face, he watched intently as he pursed his lips and lightly blew on the damp arm.

Blue eyes snapped open at the tingly feeling that spread down his arm. He quickly turned his head towards Sasuke and saw that the boy hastily looked away while sporting a bright blush.

"Sasuke…" Naruto barely whispered under his breath.

Never would he have thought that just the sound of his name would be so… beautiful. No, it was not a suddenly infestation of his usual self-obsessed, conceited ego; it was just the realization that someone could make his name sound so magnificent, that someone out there could bring life and color to even the most simplest things. Sasuke could feel his heart hitched up in his chest, threatening to break free.

"Are you sick?"

Shocked, the Uchiha was suddenly swallowed up in a coughing fit. He released the blond's arm and crouched down, fighting for air.

"Sa-sasuke?" Dark eyes looked up into cerulean eyes filled with worry. Sasuke could scarcely hold himself up as he was attacked again with another bout of coughs. He choked on the air that he tried to greedily breath in. He was coaxed into controlling his breathing by a warm hand patting his back in a soothing pattern.

"Oi, Uchiha. Daijoubu?"

"I'm… fine." The raven-haired boy managed to say coherently.

"Are you sure? You're burning up." Sasuke felt himself flare up the moment Naruto's palm rested against his forehead.

"I'm fine!" He reluctantly peeled the hand off of his head.

"Stay here tonight."

"… you want me to stay?" Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken and his breathing grew erratic again. _Breath normally!! Don't start choking again… he might make you leave_. He looked straight into the eyes resembling the summer sky. _He wants you to stay tonight. You did it!! With NO help from the magazine too. IN YOUR FACE HARUNO!_

"You don't look too good. You're burning up. Plus, it might mean the rashes are getting worse… you shouldn't be moving arou-"

"Nani?" He felt his face fault. _Of course THAT's what he meant. He only thinks of you as a FRIEND, baka._ He could see a miniscule Sakura taunting him, telling him how he 'sooooooooooooo needs her help'. Sasuke scowled.

"Shimatta!!! You must be really really sick! You're face is screwed up!"

"My face is NOT screwed up! See? Not screwed up." Sasuke managed to grin at Naruto and spoke through his gritted teeth.

"Is your fever THAT high?" Naruto placed his hand on the boy's forehead again.

"It must be… you never smile. I must put you to bed." Naruto agilely shoved a complaining Sasuke into his room.

"Be thankful I'm in a fairly good mood despite you coming along and ruining my night. I'm actually letting you sleep in MY bed tonight bastard."

"I'm fine, I can go home dobe."

"Shut up and sleep." With an uncharacteristic scowl set on his face and hands on his hips, Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

"Do I need to tuck you in as well?"

Sasuke stared at him, not quite believing what was happening.

"I guess I have to."

Obsidian eyes widened as his body was shoved down onto the soft mattress. His legs were quickly hauled onto the bed and a thick comforter was tucked in around him. He opened his mouth to protest but all rational thoughts were rudely shoved away as warm lips descended on his forehead.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun! Hope you'll feel better."

"'Kaa-san?" It was supposed to sound like a tease but came off as dazed instead.

"Iie. Na-ru-to."

"Oyasumi… okaa-san."

After that, the lights were shut and the blond headed out into the living room. Dark eyes followed the light flooding in from the half closed door. His fingers automatically reached up to his forehead where a burning sensation was flooding through. He gingerly rubbed the spot hoping to alleviate the heat but it remained there like a brand.

_Just enjoy this while it lasts. You're in his damn bed. You're practically surrounded by Naruto._ He knew the last statement to be very true. His senses were entirely clouded by the scent of Uzumaki. Sliding his eyes shut, he tried to revel in the coziness between the mattress and duvet.

---

Sasuke couldn't even remember the last time he actually woke up feeling refreshed and pleasant. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his body stretched out under the covers. Never would he have thought that he could sleep so soundly with the enticing fact that he was in Naruto's bed. He had expected a night of tossing and turning, plus, extremely forbidden thoughts rooting from the gutter his mind often dwelled in.

Reluctantly, he pulled the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed only to be distracted by the sight of the blond, sound asleep (again xPp). He picked up a piece of fabric that had fluttered off of him when he propped his body up.

_A towel?_

Sasuke stroked the dried towel idly in his hand. That must have been the 'thing' that was slightly irritating him in the early morning. He could briefly recall that it was wet during the course of the night and was a soothing weight against his forehead. His already sleep hooded eyes softened even more as he watched Naruto. Next to the futon that the blond had conjured up sometime during the night was a small tin basin of water. A towel similar to the one in Sasuke's hand hung over the rim of the bowl.

_Did I actually have a fever last night? It felt more like… intoxication. I should thank him anyway._ A smile openly displayed itself on his face.

---

Armed with an apron, the Uchiha raided all the cabinets and fridge in sight. Finding nothing that could be considered a decent breakfast, he decided he'd return home first. He quickly fixed himself up a bit. Before leaving, he found himself standing in that all too familiar doorway, gazing longingly at the resting blond.

_I'll be back soon. Sleep tight… what's going on with me?! STOP being so mushy!! _He did his customary mauling of his head.

Fishing for Naruto's pair of keys, he silently shut the door and headed home.

---

He looked hesitantly at the magazine before opening it up. His eyes scanned the contents, not really looking for anything in particular and not really concentrating on the writing before him; the pounding in his chest was an extremely avid distraction. Page 47 'Tips for Capturing His Heart'. Fingers quickly turned to that page to reveal a photograph of a girl who looked quite smitten with a guy holding her tightly. Dark eyes rapidly ravaged the page; there were tons of tips and suggestions on how to woo the man of your dreams. Almost automatically, Sasuke was caught by suggestion # 24.

_I'm actually doing something right. I'll just have to put extra effort and zeal into it._ He smiled to himself.

#24: Win his heart through his stomach.

With renewed vigor, Sasuke raided his kitchen for cooking supplies and ingredients.

---

_I'd probably score higher with Naruto if I made ramen_.

Sasuke looked skeptically at the boiling liquid inside the pot. He threw in the scallion that he carefully chopped, making sure that each piece was as even as possible. After all, it was the first meal he officially cooked for Naruto and he wanted everything to be perfect. He smiled a little as he took the pot off the stove and went over to the rice cooker. It was a complete shock that he actually found a rice cooker in the blond's apartment; he was only expecting cabinets full of ramen and a kettle to boil water for the precious ramen. It was true that the appliance was Naruto's but Sasuke had to provide his own rice.

After serving two bowls of steamed rice and miso soup, he opened a can of nattou and stirred it. _It's not miso pork ramen but it is miso… he should give me credit for it_. He nervously set the table for two. _First time cooking for someone, it isn't anything fancy but at least it looks presentable_. Sasuke fretfully walked over to Naruto's bedroom only to jump in shock when the blue-eyed ninja came tumbling out from the doorway.

"Nyaaaaaaaaah, I smell miso!" He managed to yawn out.

"Ohayo."

"Sasuke? Are you feeling better?" Sasuke promptly turned red as he relished in the cool contact of the palm against his forehead.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks."

Naruto shook his head knowingly. _His_ treatment had worked. He _helped_ a friend.

"Come. I made us breakfast."

"Sasuke!"

"Nani?" Dark eyes quickly darted to the blond behind him.

"You cook?"

"Not really."

"Sugoi!!! I haven't had a breakfast like this for years!"

"Heh. It's nothing really. I couldn't find any ingredients."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just… think of it as a thanks."

"No one has ever done something like this for me."

"Naruto… it's really nothing."

"I mean it Sasuke. Thank you."

Sasuke's lips started twitching upward before he could even register the pull. Seconds later, he found out that he was smiling down warmly at Naruto who truly looked grateful and touched. He was vaguely aware that he was propelled into a seat as the blond sat himself down as well.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Itadakimasu."

He felt like a cornball for the way he felt but Sasuke couldn't help it. To see Naruto seem so genuinely appreciative for this show of kindness made him feel like he's finally doing something right after a change. _Ganbatte_.

tbc

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait!! I've been occupied with college applications!!!!! Wooohooo. I promise more of the magazine will be revealed once I find my own source xP I don't really know what to say. Ehh.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you DID, it would be greatly appreciated if you'd leave a review. After all, reviews fuel faster updates since my muse isn't cooperating with me (sad face) 


End file.
